BTVS vs Marvel comics
by Bagelove
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer versus Marvel comics, no way.... Yep, SuperPsycho and I battle it out (I'm with BTVS, duh!). Who will win in this incredibly stupid fight???
1. Xander's head dispute, off or on?

BTVS vs. Marvel  
  
Authors: Buffy-Freak and SuperPsycho  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Characters from BTVS or Marvel that you recognise. Joss Whedon and Marvel comics do. Our characters were made up though.  
  
Distribution: Please ask us first.  
  
Note: This would have taken place in BTVS during the later episodes of season 6, after Willow resurrected Buffy.  
  
Reviews: Please please please please review after reading, even if you think it was total bollocks. We like flames. They give me advice for further writing.  
  
The following is written in perspective of Buffy-Freak. SuperPsycho and I were stuck in the house with nothing to do when suddenly we were teleported to a wilderness and had to choose the people we wanted to fight with. The next part is written in turns alternatively from Buffy-Freak (BF) to SuperPsycho (SP).  
  
BF Hi! The Scoobies are here with me! (All the people that have ever ever appeared on Buffy, even dead demons from past Buffy episodes, suddenly appeared with me, but everybody loved everybody, so they wouldn't attack each other, but hated SuperPsycho and whoever he chooses for his people). Who did you get?  
  
SP I've got Marvel (all the Marvel characters from Marvel comics suddenly appeared with me)! Bring it ON!!!  
  
BF Oh you loser! You have no chance! We take our battle positions. Willow and Tara get all their things needed for any likely spells, set out, ready for use.  
  
SP But before any of the Scobies could get into position the Hulk riped of Xander's head and ate it.  
  
BF I have never heard of any fruit called 'Xander's head'. You said 'riped' like a fruit and 'of' not off! Loser! Can't even spell!! So Xander still stands. The Hulk, unfortunately, choked on the fruit and fell unconscious. By the way, who the hell are the Scobies?  
  
SP But luckily the human side of the Hulk came through and just tossed the furit away and caught up with the real Xander, ripped off Xander's head and ate it!  
  
BF You can't physically touch anybody at the moment because we are too far away! So Xander still stands! Anyway Buffy shoots the normal human Hulk in the head with a crossbow arrow. He falls and lies dead on the floor.  
  
SP But before the arrow reached the Hulk, Wolverine took the blow, got really pissed ran over to Xander and ripped his head off!  
  
BF You can't do that, dumb ass! Firstly I already said the Hulk was dead, secondly you didn't know the arrow was coming and even Wolverine doesn't have that good reactions, and thirdly we are too far apart for you to just run over! So Xander still stands and the Hulk is dead. When Wolverine did realise the arrow was coming, he flung himself, but he was too late and seriously hurt his head on a rock as he landed!  
  
SP First Wolverine has brill reactions and secondly Wolverine did take the blow and landed on his feet, so the Hulk is not dead, so after Wolverine took the blow (and landed on his feet) he called the X-jet who had Night-Crawler and Cyclops in it to drop a few nukes on the Scobies but they had to wait (only a second) for Johnny to make an ice wall and to keep it frozen, so after Johnny built the wall Cyclops droped 2 nukes on the Scobies!  
  
BF Ok fine the Hulk isn't dead. An ice wall was not formed cos Johnny is in the fire business. I think it's Bobby you're looking for! I dunno what you do to nukes when you drope them? But that doesn't affect us because you DROPPED the nukes on the Scobies, whoever they are! We are the Scoobies, SuperPsycho!  
  
SP Fine! Jonnie made a FIREWALL and Cyclops DROPPED 2 nukes on the SCOOBIES but Bobby made a small ice bunker a little further back. So now all the SCOOBIES are DEAD cuz no one can survive a nuke!  
  
Will the Scoobies survive the nuclear bomb attack?? Will the Scobies (whoever they are) find a way to survive?? Find out next time on BTVS vs. Marvel!!!!!!!  
  
Please review! Review, review, review!!! Even if you thought it was better off in the dumpster!!! The next chapter will be up shortly! If you liked this (or even if you didn't, but mostly if you did!) check out Buffy- Freak's other story written by 'Buffy Freak and Nillanuel', Lord of the Rings vs. Buffy the Vampire Slayer (this should be interesting -SP). 


	2. What is SP's problem with nukes?

BTVS vs. Marvel  
  
Authors: Buffy-Freak and SuperPsycho  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Characters from BTVS or Marvel that you recognise. Joss Whedon and Marvel comics do. Our characters were made up though.  
  
Distribution: Please ask us first.  
  
Note: This would have taken place in BTVS during the later episodes of season 6, after Willow resurrected Buffy.  
  
Reviews: Please please please please review after reading, even if you think it was total bollocks. We like flames. They give me advice for further writing.  
  
Remember, me, Buffy-Freak am 'BF', and the annoying other person, SuperPsycho is 'SP'. Right, let's continue our deadly battle in the wastelands with BTVS with me (BF) and the Marvel comic characters with SP.  
  
Previously on BTVS vs. Marvel comics- 2 nukes have just been dropped on the Scoobies. The Marvel characters have made an ice bunker to protect them from the radiation of the nukes. Xander's head still remains on his neck! Now what will happen this time??  
  
BF Just as the nukes were being dropped Jean had a spasm and made the nukes drop into the ice bunker! So all the Marvel characters, apart from Cyclops and NightCrawler who are in the X-jet, are DEAD! But still the Scoobies were close enough to get affected by the nukes, so Tara and Willow made a temporary force-field wall against the radio-activeness! So they survived!  
  
SP But just before the nukes dropped on the bunker NightCrawler teleported down (looking out of the window of the X-jet) held all the Marvel Characters (it would be impossible to hold all the Marvel characters and to fit them ALL into the X-jet -BF) and teleported back up (looked through binoculars) and saved every one and just before the nukes hit the ground Jean stopped them with her mind lifted them above the Scoobies and waited for the force-field to wear off (cuz it was only temporary) then dropped the nukes on the Scoobies. Now the Scoobies are dead!!! :-) I WIN!  
  
BF No you don't win! Because of your foolish spelling you endangered some of your people. Now they hate you for doing that and have changed over to our side. The Hulk and Wolverine are now on my side! The Hulk and Wolverine risk their own lives and jump up to the nukes. On impact they are blown to bits! A piece of Wolverine's leg falls next to Buffy and part of The Hulk's ass falls about 10 metres from Anya. Willow and Tara had done another force field above us this time so we were not affected by the explosion! The X-jet, unfortunately, does get hit by the explosion and is blown to bits (like The Hulk and Wolverine!). So all your nukes have been destroyed and everybody apart from you and Jean, are dead.  
  
SP When the other Marvel characters see what Wolverine and The Hulk did to save the Scoobies they realise what dumb asses the Scoobies are when they just killed 2 of the most coolest and strongest mutants of all time (it was by their on will!! -BF) and get really pissed. Meanwhile on the X- jet just before it blew up NightCrawler sees his 2 fellow mutants jumping for the nukes and calls Magneto to move the nukes out of the way and holds them above the force field. While he was doing this Proff. X hacked into Wolverine's and The Hulk's minds and convinced them to come back to Marvel side. While he was doing this NightCrawler and Toad teleported inside the force field of Willow and Tara.  
  
BF Fine! Wolverine and The Hulk are back on your side! :-( Willow wraps the force-field around the 2 nukes and chucks them to a far away distant land, where they blow up, never to be seen again! Xander and I pick up a crossbow each and shoot at NightCrawler and Toad. Buffy starts to kick Wolverine's ass!! The Hulk jumps on Tara but she levitates him just in time and throws him to the far away distant land where the nukes exploded!  
  
What will happen next? Will Buffy defeat Wolverine? Will The Hulk find someway back from the far away distant land? Will NightCrawler and Toad keel over and die when the crossbow arrows hit them directly between the eyes? Find out next time on BTVS vs. Marvel!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Even if you thought it was like the stuff that comes out of your anal hole and 'plops' into the toilet! Remember to check out Buffy Freak and Nilanuel's story 'Lord of the Rings vs. BTVS'. By the way if you're into Tamora Pierce check out Teao girl's story 'An odd mixture of characters'! See you next time! Buffy-Freak & SuperPsycho signing off! ;-) 


End file.
